


Trade Mistakes

by diamondgore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Mostly just humor, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Kira is an escape artist.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Syl (r [@lesbianjublilee](https://twitter.com/lesbianjublilee) on twitter) gave me the idea for both Jadzia being referred to as Dax when she's an object & the idea that Kira is an escape artist.

Though Kira never understood the whims that Dax has, she certainly wasn’t the one to deny them. In fact, Kira did indulge Dax whenever she asked, when the time was appropriate of course, and when they were alone in the silence of their rooms.

Though Jadzia had never really thought about where her whims came from, she didn’t quite care whether it was truly hers, or something remnant from Dax’s past. She enjoyed pouting her lips slightly and watching Kira throw her hands up in frustration, agreeing to whatever Dax wanted from her.

Tonight’s indulgence was something simple. The idea was rudimentary; it was simply bondage. It had taken a fair bit of convincing on Jadzia’s part to allow Kira to handcuff herself to the bed. Kira was great at communication on regular days, however, something stopped her from complaining about the handcuffs. She was actually slightly intrigued by the idea.

Perhaps it was of slightly sinister origin, but Kira knew a trick or two when it came to escaping. 

The day had come and passed like any other. Neither of them really talked about the night as they passed each other on the decks. It would be unprofessional and if someone caught them, they would have to explain why they were even talking about such inappropriate things in the first place. It wasn’t a secret that they were involved with each other, but they didn’t need any questions from the prying public.

For the both of them, sex was not an afterthought, in fact both of them had marked their calendars for each other. That way they could appreciate the moment without worry. Bursts of spontaneous actions happened too much at station, they didn’t need that apprehensive excitement in their sex lives too. It never seemed mechanical, the idea that they forced each other to make time for this meant that they cared for each other.

And their time in the bedroom was never boring since they had the time to prepare.

Jadzia and Kira met in Jadzia’s living quarters. Jadzia usually had more of a penchant to set the mood, turning her headquarters into something more akin to a honeymoon suite for their nights together. For Kira, this was over the top, even if it was only changing the sheets from their typical gray cotton to soft pink satin. Occasionally, Jadzia would set the mood by dimming the lights, or sometimes sharing a meal with Kira.

Today, neither of those seemed to be in the cards. After stripping down to her undergarments, Kira was greeted with a pair of handcuffs on the bedsheets. They were metal, and not of the novel variety, Kira knew that the novel variety would be easy to break out of. She took them in her hands and examined them, as Jadzia was putting away her clothes. Neither of them was fond of a mess.

Kira dropped the handcuffs and sat on the edge of the bed. “How is this going to go?”

“You seem excited for this. I’ve already explained it to you. Didn’t I?”

“Yes, could you explain it to me once again?” She asked, lying back on the bed.

Of course, there was some excitement in her voice, she was sure that Jadzia could hear it. Jadzia approached the bed, and fixed Kira’s lying position, explaining the plan once more. There were gears turning in Kira’s head, forcing her to hide her grin from Dax. 

“It shouldn’t be too painful, at most a little bit cold.” Jadzia said, taking Kira’s hands and clicking the cuffs shut between the bars of the bed frame. “Are they tight?”

Kira looked at her with a slight smile, “No, just fine. I’ll stay put.”

“I trust you will.” Jadzia warned, knowing that Kira never listened to what she had to say. She almost always insisted on always being a brat in the bedroom. It was in Kira’s nature to resist, and perhaps there was a thrill that came with it that Dax could not understand.

When Jadzia came out of the bathroom, a little bit more refreshed, more confident in herself. She rose to the occasion as she sauntered into the bedroom, finding Kira standing right next to the bed, with the handcuff undone. Kira looked particularly proud of herself with a little smirk on her lips, and the cuffs lying on the satin.

“You broke free?” Jadzia asked, surprised.

“I am a creature of habit, Dax,” Kira explained, and grabbed the handcuffs and handed them to her, “However, you can try to restrain me again.”

It was polite enough, her explanation. Kira didn’t do this on purpose, or at least she tried not to. She had spent most of her life fighting the resistance, of course escaping would come so naturally to her, it was in her blood.

Jadzia wouldn’t take it to heart. She pointed to the bed, “Get back on there.”

She wore dominance well, but the more time she spent with Kira, Jadzia realized that Kira enjoyed it more than she did. Kira rolled her eyes but kept a sly smirk on her face she laid down on the bed, as Jadzia, once more, bound her to the bed with the handcuffs. Jadzia felt like she was being conned, and this was going to become more of a display of Kira’s Houdini-like aptitude of breaking free.

Perhaps in a stupid move, Jadzia turned her back and to get another restraint for Kira. Restraining her legs as well might make her less likely to try and break out of her constraints. However, when she turned around, Kira was once again free of her handcuffs, smiling and lying on the bed. This was much to Jadzia’s exasperation. She scrunched up her nose, knowing that if she tried to simply restrain Kira again, she would escape. Kira wanted a little more friction from this roleplaying.

Jadzia got on the bed, straddling Kira, “You are a naughty little thing, and I’m going to keep you in those handcuffs, one way or another.”

Kira couldn’t help but laugh as Jazida got on top of her, pinning her between the soft mattress and Dax’s muscular thighs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@unworthingtons! ](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons)
> 
> Maybe leave me a comment if you like it?


End file.
